En la intimidad
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: A veces las personas no son iguales en publico a como son en la intimidad. Y eso Madara lo sabe muy bien ¿no es así Hashirama? YAOI. HashiMada. Sado y Lemon. A.U


Título: **En la intimidad…**

* * *

Autor: Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto  
Rating: M  
Género: Yaoi/Sado

Palabras: 6,344

Aclaraciones: Mayor para Hashirama, menor para Madara. ¿Por qué? Porque así lo decidí yo ¬w¬ no me cuestionen

Advertencias: Yaoi, Sado, Lemon

Disclaimer: _**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto n_n**_

**One-Shot **

* * *

En la intimidad…

·.·

.·.

·.·

Cierto azabache ojinegro entraba a su casa con una notoria cara de molestia en su rostro.

¿Motivo?...:

Había discutido con un ``amigo´´ con el cual había creado una empresa desde hacía ya unos meses.

Madara bufó con enojo, adentrándose en su hogar, encendiendo las luces de la sala, bufando de nueva cuenta mientras comenzaba a caminar con pesadez hacia la planta alta, momento en el que las luces se apagaron.

"¿Ahora qué?" pensó con hartazgo el Uchiha, bajando las escaleras que llevaba, y yendo a la ventana de la sala, notando que la luz faltaba tanto en su casa como en las residencias cercanas, por lo que bufó por milésima vez en el día y fue a la cocina, tomando un candelabro junto con unos fósforos, subiendo las escaleras caminando con dirección a su habitación, pasando por la de su hermano menor.

El azabache suspiró un poco al notar que la puerta de la habitación de su otouto estaba abierta y el lugar vacío.

"Ese niño" pensó con más molestia; hacía unos meses que su hermanito se había vuelto algo desobligado y hacía lo que le venía en gana. Se iba por horas y no le avisaba en donde estaba. Ah pero le iba a poner su alto antes de perder el control de la situación.

Tan ensimismado estaba Madara, que no notó que alguien entró a su casa…

Llegó a su habitación y luego de mover el apagador para dejar las luces encendidas y así notar cuando llegara la luz, encendió el candelabro, colocándolo en su mueble de noche, suspirando un poco y yendo a pararse a la ventana, observando el paisaje de casas lujosas que había a su alrededor, y un poco más lejos se alcanzaba a divisar la punta de un esplendoroso edificio el cual era la empresa que había creado con su ``Amigo/Rival´´.

Los pensamientos del ojinegro fueron cortados por unos brazos que se enredaron en su cintura, abrazándole por la espalda, y acariciándole el estómago.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos con un aire de enojo.

-Suéltame y lárgate de aquí- exigió fuertemente el azabache, sintiendo en seguida unos besos en su cuello.

-Ay… Madara no seas así, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión de trabajo- dijo cierto hombre de largos cabellos café obscuros y ojos marrones, que era quien abrazaba al ojinegro.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Simple y llanamente, te quiero lejos de mí y de mi casa- respondió con naturalidad Madara, abriendo los ojos y mirando de reojo a su ``compañero´´ de trabajo, viéndole con odio y enfado.

-Las noches anteriores habías dicho lo mismo, y eso no evitó que te hiciera el amor- burló Hashirama, bajando una de sus mano y apretando el miembro del Uchiha por sobre la ropa.

El azabache se mordió la lengua, evitando un gemido y mirando mal al otro.

-Quítame las manos de encima, no somos novios ni nada por el estilo como para que vengas aquí a hacer esto. Así que largo…- dijo con rabia el ojinegro, removiéndose un poco.

El Senju suspiró un poco.

-Así que… ¿lo haremos por las malas eh? Justo como me gusta- susurró el de ojos marrones, sonriendo con cierta malicia, para acto seguido… Jalar a su ``amigo´´ y llevarlo a base de jalones a la cama, lanzándolo en ella y poniéndose sobre él.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto Hashirama!- gritó Madara, moviéndose bajo el castaño, quien rio un poco.

-Me gusta lidiar con tu furia- dijo con naturalidad Hashirama, tomando las muñecas del menor y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, amarrándolas con unas esposas a la cabecera de la cama, para sorpresa de su ``compañero´´.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó enojado el Uchiha, mirando asesinamente al otro hombre, tratando de pensar de donde había sacado este las esposas.

-Hacerte mío hasta que admitas que somos pareja- respondió con naturalidad el castaño, obteniendo la extrañada mirada del azabache.

-¡Vete al infierno! ¡Y suéltame ya!- dijo con rabia pero con la mayor calma posible el ojinegro, removiéndose más.

-No me retes así, Madara. Tú bien sabes que ante el mundo soy una persona… pero en la intimidad… —acerco su rostro al cuello de Madara— soy otra- terminó de hablar el Senju, dando una fuerte mordida en el cuello de su ``amigo´´.

El menor tembló un poco por la mordida que siguió a esas palabras, pues conocía lo suficiente al mayor como para saber que esas palabras eran ciertas, que ante el mundo Hashirama era amigable, tranquilo y pacífico pero en la intimidad era muy distinto, pero a pesar de eso, él no se iba a portar sumisamente, él JAMÁS se comportaría así, su manera de ser y su orgullo se lo impedirían.

-No sabes hasta qué punto me da igual que seas distinto en otros aspectos de tu miserable vida. ¡Ahora suéltame ya!- dijo con indiferencia y molestia el Uchiha, removiéndose para que el castaño le soltara, mordiéndose la lengua de nuevo al sentir un ardor en su cuello.

-Tan orgulloso como siempre, pero no importa, me gusta doblegar ese orgullo- habló con tranquilidad el ojicafe, lamiendo la mordida que había hecho en el cuello de su ``compañero´´, degustando el sabor de esa piel mezclada con la sangre que había provocado.

Otro ardor recorrió el cuerpo del azabache, más este ardor iba acompañado de una sensación que no le gustaba, una sensación que hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a hervir de deseo.

-¡Tú nunca vas a doblegarme!- sentenció Madara, mirando un poco al Senju, este suspiró con tranquilidad y miró al menor con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Yo en tú lugar, consideraría mejor esas palabras. Mírate… estás amarrado a mí merced, pidiéndome que te suelte. Yo diría que ya comencé a doblegarte- dijo con sorna él castaño, notando como el menor fruncía un poco el ceño.

"Maldición" maldijo con frustración el Uchiha, viendo las esposas con las que sus manos estaban atadas, aun preguntándose de donde había sacado ese objeto su ``compañero´´.

-¿Preguntándote de donde saque las esposas? Te ahorrare esfuerzo- dijo Hashirama, poniéndose de pie, siendo observado con fastidio por el ojinegro.

El de ojos marrones mostró una bolsa negra de plástico que se encontraba al lado de la cama del azabache.

-De aquí las saque- habló con parsimonia el mayor, más un extraño brillo adornaba sus ojos.

"¿Pero de dónde…?" pensó Madara mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al notar la mirada del otro hombre.

-¿De dónde la saque? Yo traje esta bolsa y todo lo que hay en ella. No deberías perderte tanto en tus pensamientos, Madara- respondió el Senju a la pregunta mental del menor.

Más maldiciones vinieron a la mente del azabache, era obvio que por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando el castaño entró a su casa, ni cuando puso la bolsa al lado de su cama antes de ir a abrazarle por la espalda.

-Más te vale que me sueltes- amenazó con furia el ojinegro.

-¿O qué? No eres capaz de hacerme nada, lo sabes- respondió con parsimonia Hashirama, mientras sacaba unas cadenas de la bolsa y las ponía en la cama junto al Uchiha, este entrecerró los ojos mirándole con más odio, removiéndose fuertemente, tratándose de librarse de las esposas.

-Jodete- murmuró con rabia e impotencia Madara, mirando asesinamente al mayor, este se encogió de hombros aunque con una leve molestia en su mirada.

-Me gusta esa rebeldía, pero la doblegare junto con ese orgullo y esa furia animal que tienes- contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado el ojicafe, provocando un escalofrío en su ``amigo´´.

El Senju no dio tiempo al menor de responder ya que le beso en los labios con lujuria y demanda, devorando esos labios que tanto le provocaban, saboreándolos y mordiendo con fuerza el labio del Uchiha, tanto porque le gustaba ser así de rudo, como porque su amante no quería abrir la boca para dejar pasar su lengua.

La fuerte mordida del de piel morena le sacó sangre del labio a Madara, más el orgullo de este le impedía abrir la boca, y a pesar de todo el dolor y ardor que sentía en su labio, mantuvo su boca cerrada, hasta que el oxígeno se terminó y el mayor se vio obligado a deshacer el beso para respirar.

-Eres fuerte…- dijo con respiración agitada el Senju, viendo como el ojinegro le miraba con enfado mientras jadeaba suavemente.

Una sonrisa maligna se posó en los labios del castaño, por lo que metió su lengua en la boca de su amante mientras este jadeaba, recorriendo su cavidad y mezclando los sabores de ambas salivas con el metálico sabor de la sangre del Uchiha.

El ojinegro se removió sin aire, queriendo que Hashirama sacara su lengua de su boca, sintiendo como el poco aire que había tomado se esfumaba con velocidad, quedándose sin aire de nuevo, además de la molesta sensación de esa lengua recorriendo su cavidad, llegando casi hasta su garganta, ahogándole más y haciéndole enojarse todavía más, enojo producido porque podía sentir que su excitación crecía en desmedida por el rudo y fuerte comportamiento del ojicafe, cosa que su orgullo odiaba, orgullo que le hacía negarse a aceptar que eso le gustaba, y que le llevaba a negarse a todo lo que el mayor le hacía.

Hashirama sacó su lengua de la boca del azabache, viéndolo toser y jadear fuertemente en busca del tan anhelado oxigeno que le había quitado.

Una risa satisfactoria y divertida por parte del castaño se escuchó en la habitación.

-¡Suéltame ya maldito idiota!- gritó Madara. Sí, ya había perdido la calma.

-¿Ya perdiste la calma? Deber ser porque ya te diste cuenta que no tienes control sobre esta situación, y que ahora… ¡Soy yo quien tiene el control!- dijo con orgullo el Senju, escuchando un fuerte bufido por parte del Uchiha.

-¡Vete al infierno!- gritó con rabia el ojinegro, sabiendo que era verdad: Ya había perdido el control de la situación y que ahora estaba a merced del ojicafe.

-Claro… pero te llevare conmigo- respondió Hashirama con suma tranquilidad y ¿maldad?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del azabache, mientras veía como su ``compañero´´ sacaba algo de la bolsa, lo cual rápidamente identifico como un cuchillo.

El castaño se puso sobre Madara, quedando sentado en sus caderas, acercándole el cuchillo.

-No te atrevas- murmuró enojado el menor, obteniendo como contestación una risa cínica.

El Senju comenzó a destrozar la ropa del Uchiha, desnudándolo sin importarle que el muy afilado objeto llegara a hacer varias cortadas en el torso y brazos del ojinegro.

El orgullo obligó al menor a no gemir, a ahogar todos sus gemidos de dolor y mirar con odio al otro hombre, mientras toda su ropa era deshecha por el cuchillo.

Una vez que el torso del moreno estuvo desnudo por completo, Hashirama paso el cuchillo desde el inicio del pecho, descendiendo con él en línea recta hasta llegar a la punta del pantalón de su ahora amante, provocando que un hilo de sangre resbalara por toda la cortada semi profunda que había hecho.

Madara se mordió el labio, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando algo agitado por el dolor, pero esta acción le provocaba ardor en la herida, ardor que se mezcló con una cálida y podría decirse, excitante sensación, por lo que el Uchiha miró su pecho, dándose cuenta de que el mayor se había quitado de encima de él y se había sentado a su lado en la orilla de la cama, comenzando a lamer y recorrer su herida con la legua, dando mordidas y succionando de vez en cuando, comiendo algo de su sangre, mientras mantenía el cuchillo en la orilla de la tela del pantalón.

-Eres un enfermo- susurró el ojinegro, con notable furia en esas tres palabras, causándole gracia al castaño.

La risa del Senju molestó todavía más al menor, por lo que movió sus piernas con la intención de patear al otro hombre, este solo tomó uno de sus tobillos, deteniendo el movimiento de esa pierna, para rápidamente clavarle el cuchillo en el muslo a Madara, escuchando ahora si un gemido de dolor.

-Te dije que no me retaras- dijo con parsimonia Hashirama, sacando el objeto de la piel de su amante, notándose algo de sangre manchar el pantalón del azabache.

-Mmg…maldito loco- murmuró adolorido el ojinegro.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua…

-Tú simplemente no entiendes- dijo el castaño, sacándole el pantalón y el bóxer al Uchiha, quien se mantuvo algo quieto, aguantando el dolor de las heridas que tenía.

En pocos minutos el ojinegro estuvo totalmente desnudo, por lo que bufó y miró mal al Senju.

-Eres un enfermo- murmuró con fastidio e impotencia Madara, matando con la mirada al mayor, quien solo rio un poco.

-Entonces no soy el único enfermo- dijo con tranquilidad el ojicafe, pasando un dedo por el duro miembro del azabache, sonriendo con gusto al verlo apretar las mandíbulas negándose a gemir.

-Baka- murmuró el menor, removiéndose un poco de nuevo.

-Ya cállate- dijo con parsimonia pero con cierto fastidio Hashirama, dándole un fuerte golpe en un costado a su amante, este tosió un poco, sintiendo el agudo dolor del golpe en sus costillas.

-¡Te voy a matar cuando me suelte de aquí!- amenazó con rabia el Uchiha, mirando fulminante al mayor, aun retándole.

-Pero mientras ese momento llega… estas a MI merced, así que ya cierra la maldita boca antes de que me hartes- dijo sin mucha paciencia el castaño, tomando con su mano el rostro del azabache, mirándole seriamente, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío.

El Senju soltó el rostro de su amante, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el candelabro, tomando una vela de las cuatro que había en él, regresando a donde su `amigo´ y dejando caer algo de cera cerca de la cortada que le había hecho por todo el pecho, quemándole la piel y viéndolo retorcerse de dolor, más obviamente conteniendo sus gemidos.

Una traviesa sonrisa apareció en los labios del de ojos marrones, mientras este agachaba su rostro y comenzaba a lamer en donde la cera había caído, limpiando la zona, para después dar una fuerte mordida, tan fuerte que en pocos segundos sintió como un cálido liquido caía en su boca, llenándole de un sabor metálico, por lo que sonrió con gusto, saboreando ese líquido, escuchando un pequeño quejido por parte de su presa.

-Mmg…eres un…- Madara estaba por decir un diccionario de insultos, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por Hashirama, ya que este tomó con fuerza y brusquedad el miembro erecto del menor y lo apretó con fuerza, escuchando gemidos que escaparon involuntariamente de los labios del azabache, aunque eran gemidos mezclados de dolor y placer.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Madara. ¿No querrás que te lastime seriamente o sí?- preguntó con advertencia el mayor, soltando la erección de su amante, volviendo a quemarle el pecho y repitiendo la acción, escuchando bufidos y quejidos del Uchiha.

El orgullo de Madara estaba llendose en pique, pero realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía soltarse, no podía defenderse porque el Senju le lastimaría.

Esa última frase en los pensamientos del ojinegro le hizo reaccionar un poco… ¿De verdad iba a permitir que Hashirama rebajara su orgullo solo por temor a unas cuantas heridas que le hiciera? La respuesta la dio su orgullo: NO. Un rotundo y fuerte no.

-¡Aléjate de mí en este instante!- dijo fuertemente el azabache, removiéndose para que el mayor dejara de quemarle y morderle el pecho.

El castaño levantó su mirada hacia su amante, mirándole de manera incrédula.

-Por un momento pensé que habías entendido que era mejor callar y dejarte hacer. Aunque claro si eso pasara así de fácil, esto no sería divertido- dijo con cierta burla el ojicafe, para luego darle un golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado al Uchiha, viéndolo toser algo de sangre pues debido al fuerte golpe le hizo una herida grande en el labio, la cual sangraba.

La fría y furiosa mirada de Madara se posó sobre Hashirama. Ambas miradas viéndose seria y fuertemente.

El Senju tomó de nuevo el cuchillo, haciendo varios rasguños más en el pecho del menor, sonriendo con gusto, dejando el cuchillo de lado después de varios cortes, tomando la vela de nuevo, dejando caer cera sobre las heridas, viendo al ojinegro removerse con dolor.

El orgullo del Uchiha le impedía quejarse, aunque sin duda todo lo que el mayor le había hecho le estaba doliendo, y más dolor sintió cuando después de las quemaduras con la cera, su amante había comenzado a chupar las heridas, limpiándolas de la cera pero pasando a morder fuertemente dichas zonas, provocando que las heridas sangraran un poco.

-Sabes delicioso- dijo con gusto Hashirama una vez que había lamido y degustado parte de la sangre del menor, este bufo removiéndose de nuevo.

-¡Más te vale que me sueltes!- gritó el Uchiha, sintiendo como su orgullo le impulsaba a vencer el dolor.

-Deberías ver lo bien que te ves así- se rio un poco el ojicafe, levantando la bolsa la cual estaba en el suelo y buscando algunas cosas.

De aquella bolsa el Senju sacó cadenas y otras cosas, las cuales el azabache miró con desconfianza, fulminando con la mirada al otro hombre.

El de cabellos castaños saco también una jeringa y un líquido especial, con el cual se dispuso a llenar la jeringa, recibiendo la extrañada y de cierta manera temerosa mirada de Madara.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme nada!- grito con rabia el ojinegro, jalando sus manos para tratar de romper las esposas, lo cual no pasaría jamás, pero si bien lo único que ganaba con eso era lastimarse las muñecas.

-He dicho que te calles- habló fríamente Hashirama, dándole otro fuerte golpe a su amante, solo que este golpe fue en el estómago.

Tan fuerte fue este golpe, que le sacó todo el aire al menor, a la vez que provocaba mucho más dolor en sus heridas, sobre todo en la cortada que iba de su pecho hasta la parte baja de su estómago.

-aarggh…- gritó el azabache, tosiendo un poco y haciendo una mueca de dolor inevitablemente, sintiendo además del dolor del golpe el ardor de la cortada.

-Así te ves más provocativo- susurró roncamente el ojicafe, para luego clavar la jeringa en el cuello de su amante e inyectarle dicho líquido.

-Baka…usuratonkachi…dobe… Maldito teme… ¿Qué me inyectaste? - pregunto Madara después de medio diccionario de insultos, recibiendo primeramente otro fuerte golpe en su costado.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta ese vocabulario tan vulgar. Y te inyecte una pequeña sustancia que alguien me dio- respondió el Senju, mientras abría las esposas y se las quitaba al menor, quien sentía su cuerpo arder pero sin poder moverlo bien, ya que apenas y podía removerse con dificultad y pesadez.

-¿Una sustancia que alguien te dio?- preguntó adormiladamente el Uchiha, sintiendo las manos del mayor en su cuerpo, dándole la vuelta a la vez que le ponía las cadenas y lo amarraba dejándolo en cuatro, con las piernas bastante abiertas y las muñecas amarradas a la cabecera de la cama, de nuevo.

Un fuerte calor recorrió el cuerpo de Madara, haciendo que se sonrojara sin motivo, a la vez que su miembro de por sí ya duro, terminara de endurecerse bastante, provocándole una increíble excitación que le sacudía y le hacía palpitar fuertemente su erección, necesitando urgentemente ser tocado.

-Mm… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué… era ese líquido especial? Mmg… ¿Y quién te lo dio?...- preguntó roncamente el ojinegro, mirando de reojo al mayor, este rio un poco.

-Kabuto me lo dio… yo se lo pedí- respondió con naturalidad Hashirama, tomando de nuevo el cuchillo y haciendo más cortes al cuerpo de su víctima solo que estos fueron en su espalda.

-aagh…d…déjame…- dijo el menor, no tardando en sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda, momento en el que se dio cuenta que el Senju había sacado también de la bolsa una fusta de cuero.

-Maldito…dobe…- murmuró con enojo el Uchiha.

El castaño tomó del cabello al menor, jalándolo, viéndolo fruncir el ceño y ocultar una mueca de dolor por el jalón.

-Te he dicho… ¡Que no hables así!- dijo con hartazgo el de ojos marrones, volviendo a pegarle con la fusta en la espalda a su amante, viendo como la nívea piel de Madara se cortaba por el golpe del objeto y comenzaba a sangrar.

El ojinegro se mordió fuertemente su labio lastimado, lastimándolo más y sacándose más sangre de la boca, sintiendo olas de dolor recorrer y torturar su cuerpo, más no podía moverse bien por la maldita inyección y el maldito líquido que no se explicaba que era, pues su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, pero aun así sentía perfectamente todo lo que el mayor le hacía, y no solo eso, sino que sentía la fuerte necesidad de placer, ya que su erección palpitaba sin querer calmarse.

"Maldito Kabuto…" maldijo mentalmente el azabache al joven médico que trabajaba en su empresa.

-Te has quedado callado, Madara. Y sabrás que eso… no me gusta- dijo con un poco de molestia el Senju, comenzando a besar la espalda de su presa, sintiéndolo temblar, sonriendo en su interior, para acto seguido… repartir fuertes y duras mordidas por toda la espalda, sacando más sangre y quejidos mezclados con jadeos por parte del menor.

-Agh…ya…mm…basta…- dijo ronca y deseosamente el Uchiha.

-¿Seguro de que quieres que pare? Yo lo dudo- murmuró Hashirama al oído del azabache, para luego darle más azotes, escuchándolo ahora sí soltar más gritos, mezcla de placer y dolor.

Mientras los azotes eran dados a su espalda, Madara sentía su miembro doler de excitación, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a mover —como podía— sus caderas contra la cama, tallando su duro y necesitado miembro en las sabanas, gimiendo un poco inevitablemente.

Una burlona risa se escuchó en la habitación…

-Te has convertido en toda una perra, Madara- se burló el castaño, disfrutando del espectáculo que le daba el orgulloso y frío Madara Uchiha.

El ojinegro se detuvo al escuchar la voz del mayor, reaccionando de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que miró de reojo al ojicafe, asesinándole con la mirada mientras sentía como su orgullo iba en descenso, guardando algo de silencio por un momento.

-No te preocupes por mí… tú sigue. Haz de cuenta que yo no estoy aquí- dijo con burla el Senju, escuchando un bufido por parte del azabache.

-Pero espera… si estoy aquí, así que no te permito darte placer- dijo con cierta malignidad Hashirama, tomando fuertemente el miembro de su amante, apretándole la base con algo de fuerza, escuchando un quejido mezclado con un gemido.

-N…no… ¡No me toques!- gritó a duras penas el Uchiha, sintiendo en seguida como el cuchillo se clavaba en uno de sus costados.

-He dicho que no me provoques- dijo seriamente el de castaños cabellos, mientras soltaba la erección de su víctima, riendo un poco y volviendo a usas la vela para quemar la piel del menor, quemándole ahora su espalda, retirando de la misma forma de antes, la cera que caía, chupándola y lamiéndola, para después morder con fuerza esa zona.

Los quejidos de Madara eran incontenibles, lo que este se reprochaba, pues sabía que le estaba dando el gusto al Senju, más no podía hacer nada, el dolor y… lo admitía, la excitación que le provocaban los actos del mayor le estaban enloqueciendo.

Los labios del ojicafe llegaron hasta el cuello de su amante, devorándolo sin piedad, mordisqueándolo de igual forma, dejando más marcas además de la primera que ya había hecho.

Un hilo de saliva comenzó a escurrir por la comisura de los labios del azabache, mientras este se trataba de negar a gemir pero terminaba cediendo y gimiendo roncamente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Hashirama se separó del menor, poniéndose de pie de la cama y tomando la bolsa, buscando más objetos, siendo observado de reojo por su ``amigo´´.

Está vez unas bolas chinas fueron lo que salió de la bolsa. El de piel morena volvió a subir a la cama, solo que esta vez dejó la bolsa sobre ella, para luego mirar el trasero del Uchiha y abrirlo por completo, dejando expuesta su entrada.

-S…suéltame…- gruñó el ojinegro, ya presintiendo lo que venía.

-Cállate- ordenó el mayor, metiendo de golpe en la estrecha entrada las bolas chinas, escuchando un desgarrador grito por parte de Madara; este sintió como las bolas desgarraban su interior, debido a que no estaba muy acostumbrado a ser penetrado, pues habían sido pocas las veces que había estado con su amante.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la entrada del Uchiha, sangre que escurría recorriendo sus muslos y yendo a parar en la cama, manchando las blancas sabanas.

Las bolas chinas fueron encendidas en la máxima velocidad, haciendo gritar de dolor al de piel nívea.

-Mmg…no…no…Hashirama…mmmg…aagh…ya…¡ya basta!...- gritaba el azabache, sintiendo su interior doler y arder, sangrando un poco más, pero el dolor a su vez le llevaba a un fuerte éxtasis lo que le hacía mover un poco sus caderas, necesitando algo más de placer, comenzando a disfrutar del dolor de tener ese duro objeto en su cuerpo.

De improvisto las bolas dejaron de vibrar, dejando aun jadeante Madara con ganas de más, por lo que miró mal al mayor.

-¿Qué? Creí que te dolía…- dijo con falsa inocencia Hashirama, mientras sacaba de la bolsa otra cierta cosita, mirando con lascivia y maldad el cuerpo de su amante, quien tembló por esa mirada, aun sintiendo su sangre hervir y su erección gotear pre-semen, adolorida de no tener atención.

Entre la casi penumbra el ojinegro no pudo divisar que era lo que su amante y torturador había sacado de la bolsa, pero sí pudo notar que dicho objeto ya estaba vacío, lo que de cierta manera le daba algo de alivio.

Repentinamente la mano del castaño ya se encontraba en el duro pene del menor, masturbándole rápidamente, recorriendo toda esa dureza y pellizcando fuertemente el rojo glande, obteniendo sonoros y roncos gemidos por parte del menor.

Lo poco que el Uchiha se podía mover lo usaba para mover sus caderas contra la mano del de ojos marrones, sintiendo tanto placer, humillándose y rindiéndose ya ante su excitación y deseo, mordiéndose de nuevo su labio inferior, estando tan cerca del orgasmo, aunque teniendo una vaga idea de lo que su torturador haría.

Y justo como Madara pensó… Hashirama dejó de masturbarle justo al momento de llegar al orgasmo, por lo que gruño por lo bajo, sintiendo su miembro doler y una muy dolorosa punzada atravesarle toda su erección y terminar concentrándose en sus duros y cargados testículos. Aunque el menor no pudo adivinar lo siguiente que el Senju haría…

El de piel morena introdujo algo en el orificio del pene del azabache, a lo que este soltó un gemido, de nuevo mezcla de dolor y placer.

El objeto era introducido un poco más, causando tanto dolor y que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre resbalaran por el hasta caer en la cama, provocando que el ojinegro agachara un poco la cabeza y mirara que era ese objeto, dejando que gruesas lágrimas de dolor salieran de sus negros orbes mientras miraba ese objeto y se sorprendía al darse cuenta de lo que era…

-Es un tornillo especial para esto- susurró sádicamente el ojicafe, atornillando más ese pequeño objeto y terminando por introducirlo unos tres centímetros en el interior del miembro del de blanca piel, a lo que este jadeaba y movía un poco sus caderas con incomodidad, dolor y placer, aun sin poder evitar que lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

-No me digas que no te gusta- dijo con parsimoniosa calma el ojicafe, encendiendo de inmediato las bolas chinas, escuchando más gemidos del menor.

-mmg…aaah…n…no…aagh…s…sácalo…mm…aaaggh…- gemía fuertemente Madara, queriendo que ese clavo que estaba en su uretra saliera de allí, aunque a la vez no podía negar que las vibraciones de las bolas y encima el hecho de tener ese pequeño clavo vibrando en esa zona le era muy excitante y placentero, por lo que ya dejando de llorar.

El Senju rio un poco al ver como el azabache se removía de placer pero a la vez le pedía que sacara ese pequeño objeto que tanto placer y excitación le provocaban.

-Eres tan interesante, Madara- dijo roncamente el castaño, viendo como otras gotas de sangre escurrían de la erección del Uchiha, gotas provocadas por la vibración de las bolas que movía a su vez el clavo de plástico.

-Mmg… cierra la boca…aaagh…- gimió adolorido y placentero el ojinegro, sintiendo su visión nublarse por qué de nueva cuenta el orgasmo se acercaba, aunque dudaba obtenerlo porque además de todo el clavo estaba bien incrustado en su pene, por lo que dudaba poder eyacular bien a menos que el mayor le quitara ese objeto extraño.

El orgasmo estuvo muy cerca de golpear el cuerpo del menor, pero su amante apago de nuevo las bolas, mientras le seguía quemando con la vela, lamiendo sus quemaduras y las heridas ya hechas por la fusta, mordiéndolas y además de clavarle las uñas con fuerza en su espalda.

Hashirama miró a su amante, quien le miró de reojo jadeante y sonrojado, aun con un hilo de saliva recorriendo su mentón.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se posó en los labios de Madara, mostrando insatisfacción en su mirada, a lo que el castaño rio un poco. El Uchiha se había rendido por esta noche, así como las anteriores, solo que esta era la primera en la que el mayor usaba ese grado de sadismo, pero le gustaba.

Los marrones ojos del Senju brillaron mientras este se comenzaba a desnudar un poco lento para molestar al moreno, terminando de quitar sus ropas y acomodándose tras el azabache, clavando sus uñas en sus nalgas mientras las volvía abrir y veía su entrada algo dilatada y con los restos de sangre que provocaron las bolas.

Las manos del ojinegro apretaron las esposas con fuerza al sentir como su torturador entraba en su cuerpo sin el más mínimo cuidado ni preparación, sacándole sangre de nuevo y empujando las bolas chinas más adentro de su cuerpo.

Otro chorro de sangre escurrió por entre los níveos muslos, aunado a un fuerte y sonoro gemido de dolor por parte de Madara, mientras de nuevo varias lágrimas salían de sus negros orbes y recorrían sus mejillas.

El dolor era bastante, eso era algo innegable, pero también el placer era fuerte y arrasador para el menor, quien de inmediato sintió como su amante se movía, entrando y saliendo de su adolorido interior, embistiéndole sin piedad, mientras volvía a encender las bolas, las cuales podía sentir vibrando con fuerza en su vientre.

-Aaah…M...Madara…estas tan…aaah…caliente y apretado…mmmg…- gimió con placer el Senju, moviéndose más rápido, escuchando fuertes gemidos de placer y dolor por parte del Uchiha.

-Mmg…y tu…estas tan duro…mmm…como siempre….aaagh…- respondió roncamente el azabache, sintiendo su cuerpo doler y vibrar mezcladamente.

Hashirama tomo la fusta y comenzó a azotar de nuevo la nívea espalda de su víctima, sacándole más sangre y gemidos de dolor mientras continuaba embistiéndole con fuerza.

La fusta abría la piel del ojinegro y le sacaba sangre acompañada de gritos de placer y dolor.

-Aaah…Hashirama…mmmg…mmm…aaah…Aaaaa…- gemía ya sin control Madara, sintiendo como explosiones de placer y dolor se mezclaban en todo su cuerpo, reventando juntas y causándole un fuerte éxtasis, el cual también sentía el de piel morena, ya que el cuerpo de su amante apretaba con fuerza su dura erección a la vez que la engullía y la succionaba, apresándola en esa estrecha y muy caliente entrada, sintiendo algo húmedo y cálido que ensuciaba su miembro, sabiendo que esto era un líquido y que dicho líquido era la sangre del menor, la cual aún fluía por algunas heridas internas las cuales a estas alturas les importaban muy poco a ambos amantes.

Los dientes del Senju comenzaron a torturar un hombro de Madara, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, degustando esa piel mezclada con algo de sangre ya que había hecho una herida en esa zona con la fusta de cuero.

-Aagh…mmm…mmg…Oh…Madara…- gemía roncamente el de ojos marrones, clavando las uñas de una mano en las caderas del Uchiha, entreabriendo sus ojos y mirando con lascivia como el ojinegro se retorcía como podía de placer, mientras su cuerpo se perlaba de sudor y sus heridas dejaban escapar sangre, todo acompañado de sus fuertes gemidos y jadeos.

-Así…así…mm…mas…mas…aaah…no pares…aaagh…mmmg…¡Mas!- gritaba con placer y necesidad el de piel nívea, no tardando en ser complacido, ya que el mayor le embistió salvajemente mientras ya dejaba la fusta y le masturbaba bruscamente, sintiendo sus labios recorrer de nuevo su lastimada espalda, aun haciéndole varias mordidas.

Los dos hombres sentían el orgasmo muy cerca…

-AAggh…p…por favor…Hashirama…aaah…mmm…qui…quita…mmm…aaah…- trataba de pedir Madara, ya doblegando su orgullo y todo, con tal de que su amante le quitara el clavo de su pene, porque si no… sabía que no iba a poder correrse ni disfrutar el orgasmo que venía.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó entre los jadeos del castaño, queriendo dejar el clavo en su lugar, pero más que nada sabía que eso le haría daño al menor, por lo que continuo con lo que hacía: Embestir con fuerza al Uchiha, hasta que lo sintió tensarse de sobre manera, siendo la señal de que estaba llegando a su orgasmo, por lo que en ese momento le sacó rápido el clavo de su uretra, escuchándolo soltar un fuerte y sonoro gemido que retumbo en la habitación, sintiendo su mano mojarse por la abundante manera en que su amante se corrió. Lo más excitante para el ojicafe, fue escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del azabache durante su orgasmo.

El cuerpo del menor apresó con más fuerza y calor la dureza en su interior, mientras las bolas aún estaban encendidas, lo que provocó una gran vibración y placer en el Senju, quien se corrió después de unas embestidas más al cuerpo de Madara.

El cálido semen del mayor llenó el interior del ojinegro, quien sintió un considerable ardor en su entrada por ese semen que le llenó, pero lo dejó de lado, ya que ahora le importaba la necesidad de respirar y recuperar el oxígeno perdido en tan fogoso y lujurioso acto.

Hashirama dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de su amante, jadeando también mientras apagaba las bolas chinas.

-Eres… un maldito…- murmuró apenas el Uchiha, mirando de reojo al castaño sobre él, sintiendo su cuerpo doler más por el peso extra.

Los orbes cafés miraron a las negras con cierto brillo.

-Pero te gusta que sea así…- respondió mordazmente el Senju, escuchando un bufido por parte del ojinegro.

Ambos hombres se miraron directo a los ojos, Hashirama sabiendo que Madara jamás aceptaría que eran pareja, y Madara sabiendo que aunque no aceptara ninguna relación amorosa con Hashirama, este vendría cuando quisiera y le tomaría salvajemente como esta y las noches anteriores.

Realmente a ninguno le importaba la situación que llevaban, así les bastaba…: Sin admitir nada de nada.

-Ya quítate de encima- dijo adolorido el moreno, desviando un poco su mirada y terminando solo mirando de reojo a su amante, este rio un poco de nuevo y se levantó, sacando su miembro del cuerpo del azabache, metiendo su mano en su entrada y tomando el cordón de las bolas chinas, jalándolas sin cuidado alguno, sacándolas también del cuerpo del de piel nívea, quien jadeó un poco por la brusquedad, y miró mal a su ``compañero´´.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron, iluminando toda la habitación, deslumbrando un poco a ambos hombres, más al Uchiha, quien bufó de nuevo.

La mirada del de piel morena se paseó por todo el cuerpo de su amante, disfrutando de ver con la luz todas las marcas que hizo en su espalda y en sus costados, y las que faltaban de ver, pues seguía en cuatro, así que con algo de ansias, el mayor sacó las llaves de las cadenas y las abrió, liberando las piernas y cuerpo de su víctima, abriendo también las esposas, ya dejándolo en libertad.

Madara suspiró un poco, dejándose caer de costado, gruñendo un poco por el dolor de una herida, cerrando sus ojos por eso mismo y no viendo como el Senju le miraba el pecho, vientre, entrepierna y muslos, aunque no le hacía falta verlo para saber cómo le miraba.

-Deja de mirarme- dijo con fastidio el ojinegro, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

"Simplemente no voy a mirarme" pensó adolorido el menor, no queriendo ver como estaba su cuerpo, prefiriendo dejar de lado todas sus heridas para ya dormirse.

-Jajaja… Ay Madara, eres tan… interesante- rio Hashirama, poniéndose de pie y apagando las velas, abriendo un poco la ventana para que entrara aire y yendo a apagar las luces de la habitación, no sin antes ver su miembro machado de sangre de Madara, por lo que sonrió un poco mientras regresaba después de apagar las luces y se echaba al lado de su amante en la cama, abrazándolo un poco.

-Mañana llamaremos a Kabuto para que te revise- dijo el ojicafe, mirando un poco la espalda del azabache.

-Prefiero morirme por todo lo que me hiciste a tener que soportar a ese mediquito de cuarta- respondió con desdén Madara, pensando muy seriamente en cometer un asesinato.

De nuevo el Senju rio.

-Él no tiene la culpa de nada, yo solo le pedí la `poción´ y era su obligación hacerla- dijo con naturalidad el castaño, acariciando un poco las hebras del cabello del moreno.

-Muérete… muéranse los dos- habló con fastidio y enojo el Uchiha, jalando con dificultad una sábana y tapándose, haciendo reír de nuevo al mayor, a quien simplemente le divertía la conducta del ojinegro…

Por otro lado… Madara odiaba el carácter de Hashirama. Pues ante todos era una persona tan pacífica, calmada y serena, y con él era otra cosa totalmente distinta, aunque claro, tampoco esperaba miel por parte del mayor, pero si le sorprendía ese cambio de carácter tan brusco, pero a fin de cuentas, como el mismo Senju dijo…: En la intimidad…

* * *

****Fin****

* * *

¿A pues que cosas no? xD

Ay con ese Kabuto que le dio esa cosa rara a Hashirama *-* Me gusta que Kabuto haga cosas como esas xD pero bien…

Este Fic también lo hice para una amiga: Elizabeth Martínez

Espero te haya gustado n_n

Pues es todo xD

Saludos a quienes leyeron

¿Review?


End file.
